


Longing

by ssyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel centric - Freeform, Gen, I want Sewoon to be loved, Inspired by weekly idol again, M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Short Drabble, he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: His eyes crinkled and the shape of his lips made Daniel think of missed chances and words he hadn't said. Yet.





	Longing

He looked fine as usual, Daniel thought while unconsciously hit the pause button on his phone.   The source of his admiration was a boy with hazelnut head, hands peeking through a too big blue and green sweater making him look even softer than the  last time they met. He held a breath when the scene showed the boy was laughing. His eyes crinkled and the shape of his lips made Daniel think of missed chances and words he hadn't said. Yet.

Daniel kept silent for a minute, fingers hovering above the screen. The wants and the needs he felt right now revolved around the boy. He wanted to touch those cheeks, those hairs, that jaw and soft skin underneath it. He needed to kiss those eyelids, those temples, those lips, that juncture between his neck and shoulder, or even to tuck that unruly strand of hair behind his ear. 

Anything, really, if it involved Jung Sewoon. 

Sometimes he wondered how it felt to be Jaehwan. Jaehwan was one rare guy who successfully caught Sewoon's attention, often being the source of the boy's admiration everytime he opened his mouth to sing. Daniel would trade their place for a day if he could. He might not dance like he used to (ha), but he would be able to sing some amazing highnotes and he would've had a warm Busan boy sleeping on his lap. He and Sewoon would've had a collab and the boy would finally look at him, shyly, beautifully. That was, if his heart could take it.

Or, he could be Gwanghyun. Just one day to know how it felt being leaned on by Sewoon. Daniel hadn't seen it exactly, but he knew just from the way they talked that the younger was the one Sewoon ran to when he needed comfort. Lord, he'd give anything. 

He sighed then, for a boy his age longing wasn't a stranger. It was his best friend, who stayed there longer than dancing. He used to longing to debut. He got more than he could have ever asked though, with Jisung-hyung and Seongwoo by his side. Now that he satisfied it, the longing has shifted to an existence of a boy with honey voice. 

Damn, he missed him. 

He pressed play after a long time, taking in every gesture and every sound Sewoon made like he was having a withdrawal. The smile that formed on Daniel's lips came like a wind in the playground, naturally happened just like that. This video would be the source of his strength today until he could see the real thing. 

 

He reminded himself to tell Jihoon to thank Samuel for the video later. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel begged Jihoon to ask Sammy to take a vid when pd101 boys had a reunion in weekly idol. This should be part of longer fic though... 
> 
> As why Dan, blame that godly fic which Sewoon is a mer and they have a project together (it's 'have a cup of tea and tell you of my dreaming' by boo98 by the way, bless you).


End file.
